morbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Frog-Crimes Session
The Frog-Crimes Session is a session of TCP in which the readers take on the role of the collective deity Frog-Crimes. Frog-Crimes has been officially discontinued and retconned. All content contained within this article is no longer canon within the Morbit Universe. Plot Act 1 The collective began with an empty expanse of nothingness, as with all sessions that have been observed so far, and were presented with the request to provide a noun. After a number of words had been shouted at the void, a small fenestrate-type TCP snapped into existence. The collective choose a name for the TCP, Windy. A note appeared soon after, instructing the collective on how to interact with their new creation. They quickly tested their powers; creating a planetoid for their kitty, a number of plants, a window, and some mice. They also began teaching Windy various skills, such as; swimming and lying. The collective continued to create objects, creatures, plants, and terrain while also teaching different skills to Windy. The collective soon had the chance to create a new TCP, they choose to spawn a defenestrate-type TCP. It was soon named, the collective choosing to call it Fennel. The collective again created gifts for Windy and Fennel while teaching the two of them some skills; such as teaching and reading. A member of the collective took it upon itself to name themselves, coining the name; Frog-Crimes. Frog-Crimes continued; teaching skills, creating objects, and new environments. The cats decided to explore their environment, exercising their autonomy, and they headed up the tower, within their home, and looked through their newly minted telescope. They observed the far-off pink planetoid, which was created earlier, and the cats noticed that it seemed a lot more populated than before. This intrigued the cats and Frog-Crimes alike. Windy and Fennel asked Frog-Crimes if they can go check it out and the collective decided that the two cats were ready for their first adventure. Windy and Fennel packed up their gear and Frog-Crimes gave the two cats some ammo for their guns. The cats were unnerved by the possibly deadly items but appreciative of Frog-Crime's attempt to give them some protection from the unknown of the Kitty Tower of Babel. The cats embarked on the adventure; taking various routes, solving a few puzzles, and finding their way to the pink planetoid Windy and Fennel reached the planetoid, finding themselves within a small fenced-in area, locked from the outside. Using Christmas lights and some pretty sick parkour, the two managed to scale the fence. They soon came into contact with a foreign TCP. She introduced herself as Tasty, informing the two cats that the pink planetoid is her home and that they shouldn't misbehave, lest they suffer some consequences. Frog-Crimes asked the kitties to ask Tasty about the consequences. Tasty confers with, seemingly herself, and a signpost appears denoting the rules. The rules belonged to a Macaron, the person that owns Tasty. She offered to help Frog-Crimes and gave Windy and Fennel some clothes in preparation for some dungeon spelunking. The three cats worked through the dungeon; solving puzzles and even trying out Windy's powers at one point. They eventually received a Tracker, which allows Frog to track their TCPs within the void, and a Communicator, which allows Frog to communicate with other players. Frog-Crimes was soon accosted with a call from a Macaron, a deity of clouds and candy, she offered to answer any question the young collective may have. Though she warned that she wasn't the most knowledgeable. The flurry of questions confused the poor girl at first but she soon grew used to the way the collective Frog-Crimes was all over the place. The discussion eventually came to motifs, Macaron warned that the collective would only get to choose their domains, motifs, and appearance once. After some deliberation, Frog-Crimes became the lesser collective deity of Amphibians and Justice, with the motif of Hydras. With their appearance set, Frog-Crimes began talking with Macaron on various topics including; TCP's, how to win, gameplay, Spit, and aliens. During this discussion, the cats solved another puzzle, acquiring the modules for the Compass, Tracker, and Communicator. The Compass Module allowing Frog to combine territories with another player by forming an Alliance. The Tracker Module letting Frog track the locations of other player's TCPs in addition to their own. The Communicator Module allowing Frog to make outgoing calls. Windy, Fennel, and Tasty solved the final puzzle in the dungeon and received 3 candy bracelets. Tasty took the blue one and Windy and Fennel took the pink and lime ones respectively. They left the dungeon, happy with their performances. Windy and Fennel watched as things popped into existence around them as they walked towards home. The pair waved goodbye and went back home. Act 2 With the cat's return, the adventure ended and the TCP-limit raised to 7. Frog-Crimes wasted no time, shouting words at the void. Soon a new TCP was spawned by F.C., a Fern-type TCP named Fernando. Frog-Crimes got overexcited, flooding Fernando with new concepts, ideas, and other lessons. She was overwhelmed and became visibly frustrated with Frog-Crimes. Frog-Crimes continued the flood of information and gifts, getting into some interesting situations with their TCPs. Windy and Fennel soon met Fernando, through some heated events with Frog-Crimes. After a large fire was lit, put out, and apologized for. Fernando then properly met the two older TCPs. The TCPs sat down and wrote an open letter to Frog-Crimes. Asking some important questions. The members of the collective all wrote their own responses, which in turn flooded out of the mailbox and into the arms of the waiting TCPs. The TCPs read through each letter. They all processed the content of the letters for a moment. Fennel and Windy were apprehensive after the long read, though they were happy Frog-Crimes was making sure to factor in their desires into future decisions. The two TCPs turned to Fernando and asked her what she wants, she shouted that she doesn't know what she wants but she knows that she doesn't want to be a pawn. Indignantly, she proclaimed that if Frog-Crimes doesn't know what danger is out there, then she'll prove she doesn't have to be a soldier. She stormed up to her room and changed into a plain trenchcoat and a pair of slippers, as well as her Bee Bowler. She cooled down a little before heading back downstairs, geared up for adventure. Fernando thanked Windy and Fennel, hugging them before leaving the house and then leaving home entirely, forcing Frog-Crime's team into Adventure mode. Then the communicator rang, displaying the name Grind. Grind appeared on the communicator, a deity with the appearance of a robotic dog, he introduced himself and began talking with Frog-Crimes. Small talk at first but then Grind brought up the lack of any Rogue TCP listings on his tracker, claiming it to be a problem. Frog talked it over with Grind and even told Fernando that she was holding up the game for other players, to which Fernando said she didn't care. Frog again talked with Grind about what action to take from there and the two deities decided to lead Fernando to Grind's base. Fern soon came to a platform and was accosted by an icy canine creature, presumed to be the ice-gnome, it charged at Fernando, teeth bared. Fernando aimed the gun and fired. The gnome fell to the ground. Dead. Frog-Crimes quickly reacted to the situation, its many voices shouting at each other on what their next move would be. They tried to soothe Fernando using clear explanations and calming words. Members of Frog-Crimes explained that she would have to make her final decision on going rogue right now. Fernando became quiet, desiring to go home to Windy and Fennel. Then one of the members spoke up, telling Fernando to drag the corpse back home. She snapped, screaming at Frog-Crimes as the connection with her became weaker and weaker. The view snapped back to the home of Windy and Fennel. It was done, Fernando had gone rogue. Frog-Crimes panicked and messaged Grind, who looked at the collective with scorn. The TCP limit raised to 12, evidently due to Fernando. Grind said some choice words, scolding Frog-Crimes on how difficult it is to make a TCP go rogue, before ending the call. Frog-Crimes took some time, really thinking out their next actions. They wrote an honest, open letter to Windy and Fennel, explaining the situation as best as they could and creating objects to remedy the situation, punish themselves, and give Windy and Fennel a way to communicate with Fernando. Windy and Fennel were excited, albeit a little put off by Frog-Crimes deciding to teach them faith. Fennel decided to get the letter. Then Frog-Crimes turned their attention to their communicator. Calling Macaron up for some advice. The two gods talked, speaking about Frog-Crimes' actions and the repercussions. Frog-Crimes then paused the discussion, snapping up their TCP slot and creating an Internet-type TCP who seemed to be proud of just existing. The collective decided to let the new TCP name himself. There wasn't much that he could do with that, however, seeing as he could not be taught about anything and so couldn't know any name he could give himself. They then suggested names; Biny, Bytes, Flynn, Baxter, and Terry. Finally, F.C. asked, "How about Tubes?" The newly minted TCP lit up, eyes wide, and so this Internet-type TCP was granted the name "Tubes". Tubes was checked and F.C. wasted no time and soon shot into a flurry of commands. Tubes was then taught about Writing and 90s pop culture, given some snazzy new pants, and a study was created for him. Frog-Crimes then turned their attention back to Macaron, asking her to elaborate on something she mentioned before, a spoiler. Frog-Crimes processes the spoiler and moves on to other topics, eventually ending the call and getting called to talk with their TCPs. Windy and Fennel had become acquainted with Tubes and they had read the letter. Windy asked F.C. for more explanation, concerned about Fernando. But Tubes quickly arrested their attention, Windy taught him Communication and Reading and he introduced himself. Tubes began an introduction, demonstrating his can-do attitude. The cats soon asked Frog-Crimes what to do next. Frog-Crimes deliberated and soon decided to send the cats on a practice adventure on-planet. F.C. instructed the cats to head to the Fungeon (Fun-Dungeon) and answered a few of Windy's questions with a letter. The collective made a few more things for the cats before the cats went upstairs and packed up Fernando's stuff, storing her possessions in cardboard boxes and setting them for the Frog Postman to take to her. The cats finally headed off into the Fungeon. Frog-Crimes then turned towards their communicator and called Marzu. A sphinx cat-like god appeared before them, wearing a purple cloak. Marzu greeted Frog-Crimes and each introduced themselves in turn. The two deities began their conversation with topics such as allying and the unknown introduced, Rein. Marzu revealed plans to ally with Grind and a distaste for Rein. Frog-Crimes found themselves fairly concerned at that, seeing as their initial goal was a peaceful win. The conversation eventually drifted to less pertinent topics; such as Marzu's plain appearance -when compared to the other gods encountered in the game-, each gods motifs and domains, and the types of their team members. The two deities parted on a positive note, each god seeming to have a mild comfortability around each other and a blossoming kinship, as they connected over their inexperience. Meanwhile, the cats were hard at work inside the Fungeon. Fennel took the lead, fending off inflatable ghosts with its Extendable Arm, Tubes close behind, clutching his computer, and Windy bringing up the rear. The spooky theme of the Fungeon prompted the collective to teach the cats about Halloween and hide some costumes in the Fungeon. F.C. finally called the final player in this strange game. Rein appeared unceremoniously in front of Frog-Crimes and greeted them. Frog-Crimes returned the gesture, mimicking Rein's polite demeanor for a moment before switching back to their normal tone. The two gods exchanged trivial bits of information about one another, as is custom to the last four times F.C. has met another deity. The two seemed to bond over the fact that they both are associated with Justice, as it is one of F.C.s domains and one of Rein's motifs. The cats momentarily arrested Frog-Crimes' attention, having come to a locked door the three of them were at a standstill. Tubes used the time to check his laptop, responding to the few ribbits, short twiitter-esque messages, sent to him by members of Frog-Crimes. He asked F.C. if they have seen a key anywhere and reported that Fennel seemed to be feeling better now, as it seemed upset entering the fungeon. Other than the missing key, the cats all displayed an enjoyment of their adventure thus far. Frog-Crimes turned back to Rein and the two continued their conversation. Rein expressed sympathy for the newborn collective and offered not only an alliance but also a guiding hand to help Frog-Crimes through this new and tumultuous experience. Frog-Crimes hesitated, not quite sure if they should accept the offer of this deity before them. Their caution was a stark contrast to the hopeless abandon that had plagued the god since conception. This moment was overshadowed by the decision to dump a pile of keys on top of the key to the puzzle that the cats were working on solving, thus complicating the puzzle even more. Windy whistled a complaint dejectedly before getting to work on finding the right key. Rein then replied to Frog-Crimes, the collective having posed a question prior. It expressed its own desire to reach a peaceful victory but brought a large hole in any plan to do that to light. Rein vaguely explained the dislike Grind had for the peaceful deity. The two gods' philosophical differences being too much for Grind to disregard, causing him to refuse allying with Rein under any situation. Rein finished with its offer again, Frog-Crimes was given a choice. Ally with Macaron and Rein or don't. Frog-Crimes again held back on a decision, choosing to continue to argue the logistics of allying certain members. They decided to investigate into what key conflicts the other players have that are causing the divide between Rein and Grind. They pried into the conflict, first through Rein and then through Grind. Each had their own opinions on the matter. Rein simply wanted to prevent any more death and prevent the 'family', the Taverne pantheon, from fracturing further while Grind felt that Spit needs to be punished, not rehabilitated. Grind also informed FC that Fernando had been found, though she has since adopted the name of Prophet. Frog-Crimes decided to call up Macaron too, informing her of the significant conflict which is at the forefront of inter-god communications at that moment. Macaron was surprised, she was as privy to the details of the issue as FC was. Frog-Crimes posed the idea to make the game 4 vs. 1, as saddening as that would be it is the option that will end in the least casualties. Macaron considered it, telling FC "i’m gonna think some more abt this 4v1 idea" and then eventually ending the call. FC then checked in on the cats. Fennel was hard at work, sifting through the keys for the one to the lock. Tubes was sitting against a wall, having given up, he was bored out of his mind. While Windy was watching Fennel sort through the keys. Frog-Crimes suggested another adventure after this but the enthusiasm that had drove the cats before had evaporated, due to the ill-created pile of keys complicating the puzzle. Due to this, Fennel didn't even notice FC ask, Tubes said sure but was disinterested, and Windy basically said alright. Last minute, FC decided to give Tubes something to do and taught him about the popular form of storytelling, text adventures. Fed up with their own tomfoolery, Frog-Crimes gave the cats a MAGIC MAGNET. This magnet allowed the user to attract any item that the user needed at the time of its use. Tubes used it immediately, solving the key puzzle by pulling a large pumpkin key from the pile. This dropped his health from GREAT to GOOD, apparently from the use of a magical item. Windy, Fennel, and Tubes were all elated, the room behind the padlocked door was filled to the brim with treasure. Golden candy, regular candy, and three costumes sat in wait for the cats. The cats donned their costumes; Dracula for Windy, a Witch for Fennel, and a Ghost for Tubes. They stuffed their old clothes and the gold into their bags and grabbed some candy before making their way out of the Fungeon. F.C. then took the time to explain the situation to the cats, further extrapolating on the conflicts between the other gods. The god then created an airship, to expedite the mission that they gave the cats prior. Frog-Crimes then called Grind again. The collective diety pushed a secondary solution to the violence that was soon to erupt and only received backlash from the metal god. Grind became increasingly agitated, as Frog-Crimes continued to push the issue. He soon snapped at the young Frog-Crimes, fed up with their talk of circumventing the win conditions. Frog-Crimes finished their talk with Grind, ending after Grind made his opinion on Rein clear. Frog-Crimes was unsure, the words of the two Greater gods conflicting and confusing. However, Grind did give FC permission to visit his base. Giving Frog-Crimes a second place to send their cats, the other being Macaron's planet. Windy, Fennel, and Tubes were taught piloting and soon boarded the airship. On board, they found a big pile of plushie animals and some seats. Windy went to inspect the helm, Fennel sat down, and Tubes sat down with his laptop. Frog-Crimes decided to inform the cats on the other gods and explained key information about each in turn. The cats brainstormed some plans. Tubes even opened a notepad application and started jotting things down on his laptop. As they do so, Fennel jumps a little, a look of concern plastered on its face. It questions Frog-Crimes plan because how will traveling around and making friends make it easier to pick a team? Frog-Crimes deliberated, giving Fennel some advice that really touches it. Windy became more confident and Tubes beamed. Frog-Crimes told them that if all the TCPs become allies, then the gods can't use them like tools anymore. Then, for some odd reason, Frog-Crimes made a knife that could only kill them. It appeared with the shame statue, floating in the empty nothingness that is FC's current dwelling. That's where FC sat, in a timeless, nonphysical void with a knife that is only dangerous to themselves. HOLY MOLY! Auto-balancing was activated. And a new deity appeared before Frog-Crimes. Wax, has arrived. He fiercely questioned Frog-Crimes, due to the implications of their latest creation. Frog-Crimes responded, their many voices all shouting different responses. Excuses were thrown and shot down. Reasons presented and rejected. Wax was not happy. Wax was pissed. He made it very clear to Frog-Crimes. All of the problems, every single one of them. Are their fault. And now, if the collective can't ally with someone else, they are going to have to ally with Frog-Crimes. Frog-Crimes has no idea what they're doing. Shit just keeps getting more fucked. With the TCP limit raised to its new maximum of 30, their cacophony of voices shouted at the void. A Chicken Soup-type was brought into existence. FC then received a call from Marzu, who, very awkwardly, tried to inquire into the existence of the knives. Frog-Crimes tried to explain themselves, but only made themselves look like a fool. All they really could do was name the new TCP. She was named Dumpling, after much serious debate. Upon her naming, a note appeared. It read; "You've come very far, and your kitties have grown to be a true team and family! Please treat your last cat with love and respect, and go forth towards your goals. To celebrate your team, you are encouraged to create a TEAM OUTFIT. Keep some elements in common- consider it like a battle flag! - You're also encouraged to add motif synergy to your weapons...who knows what that could do?" Dumpling, having no knowledge so far, was intrigued by the note. Though her attention was soon divided by the approach of the rest of her team. She initially reacted defensively, as any newborn would be afraid of 3 people walking towards them. But a quick teaching of communication calms her down. Frog-Crimes instructs Windy to continue to teach dumpling the basics before calling up Wax. Wax seemed, tired. He commended Frog-Crimes on the spawning of Dumpling, calling the move; "the first strategic type you’ve made all game." He also took some time to explain the note, practically echoing the words of it. Wax then commented on the fact that Frog-Crimes had yet to ally anyone. FC explained they hadn't been given much time and were hoping to at least try talking to the other 4 players. They expressed hope that Macaron and Rein would wish for a peaceful win. Though, to FC's surprise, Wax told them that Rein has hardly finished a game peacefully. Thinking about that for a moment, FC took some time to dole out some teach commands to the cats and informed them about the team outfits plan. The cats admitted they were intrigued. But they fell back to the wayside, Wax had been left on hold for longer than expected. Frog-Crimes continued their discussion with Wax, eventually making it to their strategy. FC informed Wax of their plans to use their TCPs and missionaries, having them the TCPs of other teams to go rogue. Wax seemed surprised. He explained that the strategy could work, but it would be rather difficult. He also explained his displeasure at FC's earlier plans, as this new plan seemed similar to those that caused trouble. Wax's attention was soon diverted. He was getting pulled into another session, because of Frog-Crimes. Wax paid it no mind, as he can multitask quite well. He then offered up an alliance, leaving Frog-Crimes with the choice to join him or don't. Characters TCPs Team Frog-Crimes * Windy: An industrious fenestrate-type TCP. * Fennel: A cautious defenestration-type TCP. * Tubes: A prideful Internet-type TCP. * Dumpling: A newborn chicken soup-type TCP. Team Macaron * Tasty: A friendly sugar-type TCP. Team Grind * TBA Team Marzu * Unknown: A, presumedly named, key-type TCP * Unknown: A, presumedly named, door-type TCP Team Rein * Unknown: A, presumedly named, choker-type TCP Team Wax * TBA Rogue TCPs * Prophet: An individualistic fern-type TCP. ** Currently living with Grind's TCPs. ** Formerly - *** A member of Frog-Crimes' team. *** Known as Fernando. Player-Deities * Frog-Crimes: The player-controlled collective deity of amphibians and justice. * Macaron: A deity of clouds and candy. * Grind: A deity of time and order. * Marzu: A deity of thievery and rebellion. * Rein: A deity of patience and control. * Wax: A deity of fear and Imagination. ** Admin pulled in due to auto-balancing. Locations Player Bases Frog-Crimes' Planet * A blue-green planetoid which houses Team Frog-Crimes' base on its surface. * Also known as 'Little Blue Planet'. * Moon ** A small orbital satellite hosting the Frog-Postman, his office, and his UFO. * Places on-planet ** Shelter *** Frog-Crimes' TCP's home. ** Fungeon *** See below. ** Oasis *** One of FC's first creations. Macaron's Planet * A pink planetoid made of candy which Macaron has as her base of operations. * Also known as 'The Candy Star'. Adventure Areas Off-Planet * Cat Tower of Babel ** A series of multi-level, branching towers which act as the bridges between all the planets. ** Also known as 'The Tower Maze'. Frog-Crimes' Planet * The Fungeon ** A practice dungeon created for Windy, Fennel, and Tubes. ** Created shortly after Tubes' spawning for the purpose of teaching the new TCP the ropes. Macaron's Planet * Macaron's Dungeon ** A dungeon that was created within Macaron's planet, presumably by Macaron herself. ** Housed what became Frog-Crimes' communicator. Other Locations * Hornet Star Category:Discontinued TCP Sessions